Damn that blue baby doll dress
by candycain123
Summary: All alone in the cullen house can Edward resist temptaion? EXB lemons galore! Rated M for reasons. Sorry not very good at summaries. Please R&R this is my first fan fic :oD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own any of these characters as they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

I hope you enjoy it though!

--

Chapter 1

I stood there waiting in Edwards's room counting the minutes on the clock. The clouds were especially grey today so Edward had gone hunting with Rosalie and Emmet. Alice bounced into the room.

"Hey Bella!"

I murmured a noise that sounded like hi and continued to look out of the window.

"Oh Bella he'll be back soon enough now please stop being so miserable."

That of course was a totally impossible task as I was always miserable without my Edward. But to be polite.

"I can try," I sighed, "what did you want?" She just gave me an evil smile.

"Oh no what do want to do?" she just simply dragged me out the room and into hers and Jaspers. I was seriously worried.

"Don't look so worried Bella I'm not taking you shopping or dolling you up" I could have sworn she mumbled "yet" under her breath.

"Well what is it then?"

"Well I was thinking that I might help you seduce Edward or even get to second base"

"WHAT!" I spluttered

"Well Jazz is complaining about your sexual tension and its starting to rub off on me a bit now, he pounces on me all the time, and don't get me wrong I love it but it's all the time Bella!"

"OH" I blushed crimson, I couldn't believe she was telling me this I felt so bad for Jasper.

"Yeah so what do you say?" she asked with puppy dog eyes, well how could I say no.

"Well I guess if it would help" I sighed again deeply in defeat.

"How long do we have?" Alice went blank for a few seconds then straightened up.

"About an hour I should think."

I groaned an hour of this torture! However I wanted Edward in that way more than anything and had done since I met him. Truthfully I new Edward wanted the same but he would never let himself loose an ounce of control. So after some intense kissing he would always pull away.

"Well we need to establish what he loves most about you."

"Her blush," said Jasper as he walked into the room with his head in another book.

"Perfect!" squeaked Alice "now I know he loves you in blue, yes a nice royal blue." Oh no she was sizing me up, I tried to cover myself up but she just pulled my arms away "we need to go to Victoria's secret" she was smiling wickedly.

"No way Alice I can't," I was whining now

"Oh Bella do you want to be with Edward in that way or not?"

"Well yes more than anything" I said blushing intensely.

"Right so off to the mall it is then."

Alice was out the door, in a fresh outfit and waiting by the car by the time I made it downstairs.

"Bella hurry!" she yelled "we don't have all day."

I stomped outside and into the car the drive was very quick, its one thing driving with a vampire but it's another driving with a vampire in a hurry.

"I feel ill," I exclaimed.

"Oh Bella come on, I think I know which set would look perfect on you," of course she had already planned all this.

"Well why don't you just get it for me?" I whined

"Bella surly you know that I'm not just going to buy one set and you must try them all one!" This was going to be a long hour.

She led me around the shop, passing me underwear and little panties left right and centre. As she was throwing thing at me she was explaining what I should do to seduce Edward.

"Now candle light is always a winner and keep your hair down but don't let it cover your face."

I listened to her babbling away and deep down I was intrigued. But what if I was wrong and Edward didn't want me in that way, what if I fell over or looked stupid in one of Alice's little 'outfits'. After some more worrying and Alice chatting away, she finally made me change into the underwear.

I really liked the first one; it was a black baby doll dress with red lacy straps and trimmings along with a matching thong.

"Ooo perfect," Alice squeaked " but not for tonight"

"TONIGHT!" I yelled not quite believing she wanted me to pull this off so soon.

"Well of course Bella I've planned it all out, Jazz is at home doing the place up as we speak."

Oh no, I suddenly felt very sick and nervous but after my shock expression left my face Alice simply shouted "NEXT!"

I groaned.

The second set was a white lacy bra and thong with a see through trail hanging from the bra. Alice again loved it and put it in the pile to keep. I tried on several more outfits and groaned at them when Alice was literally bouncing around with excitement at the fact that they looked fantastic on me. Yeah right.

Just when I thought it was all over she brought the most beautiful piece of clothing I had ever seen into my changing room. It was a royal blue baby doll dress similar in design to the others but it was silk and had I large silver flower stitched on the right breast. Alice could tell I loved it and bought two just in case Edward lost a little too much control.

"Just in case," she giggled. I laughed along with her and we were in fits when we got to the car.

Arriving back at the house was like arriving at a totally new place. There were candles and lilies all over the place especially along the stair case. And when I entered Edwards room it took my breath away, there were candles all along the floor with a rose petal path leading to the bed. Jasper had even gone so far to put red plastic (god knows where from) on the lamps to give a red romantic glow to the room.

"Do you like it Bella?" I heard Jasper say, I couldn't believe he'd done all of this for us.

"Jasper it's beautiful, I'm so grateful," I was welling up.

"No time for tears Bella I need to do your hair and make up and we really don't have long left." Alice dragged me out the room and with one more thankful smile at Jasper I followed her reluctantly.

Now I was panicking, Edward was due back any minute and I was at his home alone and waiting. Alice's last words were you'll do fine I've seen it, Edward wont know what hit him. That of course made it worse some how because I then began to worry that he will just tell me to put something decent on and demand to know what's going on which will consequently drop Alice and Jasper in it.

"Oh this is stupid," I mumbled to myself, pacing the floor and being ever so wary of the candles. I was in my outfit with my hair and make up done up, the setting was perfect and I was 100 ready so why I was so nervous I didn't know.

Then I heard it, the front door shut…he was home. My tummy flipped and I scrambled to the bed post and posed in the sexiest position I could think of.

"I'm home my love," he called for me and all I could was prey he just came up to his room. Then there was a knock at his door and he walked well stumbled into the room.

--

**An: please let me know what you think I will be putting the next chapter on soon. Thanks guys!**

**Candy x x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters as they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own any of these characters as they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

I hope you enjoy it though!

--

Chapter 2

His hair was glowing bronze in the red light and his eyes were a warm golden topaz colour, but as I looked closer they were becoming a little darker with lust. My heart was racing and I blushed intensely sending him over the edge. He was in front of me in a flash kissing my neck and jaw line making his way up to my lips. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth making me moan, this only encouraged him and his hands began to roam my body. My heart jumped and my breath was becoming short, I had to remember to breathe. I pulled away reluctantly to catch it and managed to actually say something.

"Eager are we?" I smiled

"Mmm you're just so tempting right now you're so beautiful, I love you so much." He breathed against my skin sending shivers all over me. I felt him smile in satisfaction as he fingered the silk, "and I love this too," he purred.

He stopped kissing me and looked deeply into my eyes, all I could see was love lust and a burning fire that I presumed was passion. I saw what I was feeling and I knew I had to have him then, so I kissed him roughly. He crabbed my bum giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I want you so badly Bella."

"You have me my love you always have and you always will," cheesy I know but it was totally true, and it seemed to do the trick as he lifted me up and we were lying on his bed in a second.

He continued to torment my skin by touching my sensitive areas, behind my ear when he brushed my hair back and the inside of my thighs ever so lightly, like a feather brushing my skin. He was kissing my neck and chest passionately. I thought I would explode with lust. I was glad everyone was out especially Jasper!

Edward was breathing heavily and I was moaning every time he kissed my neck. He was still playing with the silk and began to stroke my stomach with his nose blowing lightly on my skin sending shivers of pleasure all over my body.

We kissed passionately, our tongues dancing together as one. I moaned louder and I could feel him 'growing' under me. The dampness in my panties was becoming torture as all I wanted was for him to touch, and kiss me there. Edward was rocking into me gently pressing his member against my clit. He began to pull my straps down from my outfit and very slowly unclasped my bra. Gently pulling the material over my head and tossing it on the floor.

Then he just stared, wide eyed.

"God Bella you're so beautiful."

My breasts were firm and my peaks pronounced from all the excitement. He kissed them gently gliding his tongue over them and sucking, all the while rubbing and cupping the other, then he swapped. The pleasure was intense and I couldn't help but moan and whimper under his cool touch.

I had to feel him. I slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his perfect marble chest, his body was glowing. He pressed himself to me whilst kissing my neck. The coolness of his body against my breasts was complete bliss.

I tugged at his pants and was pleased when he helped me removed them. I stroked his legs with mine making him growl.

He was extremely hard against my sensitive area and I moaned his name as he grinded against me. All that was between us were two small pieces of clothing. But as I scratched my nails down his back cupping his bum he simply ripped my panties right off of me. (Good job Alice bought two after all.)

His hand began to travel down my body following every curve until it got the inside of my thighs. He stroked me gently moving slowly to my folds and I was sure I would explode with enthusiasm.

He gently rubbed my clit with his thumb whist pumping two fingers inside me. I was moaning his name and he went faster. The pleasure was tremendous. I closed my eyes and all I saw were blinding colours, it felt amazing like fireworks exploding in my lower stomach.

He pulled out and ran his tongue down my body, his icy tongue, the sensation was incredible. He flicked it off my clit and swirled in and out of me. I couldn't take any more.

"Edward!" my release was nearly there, he licked and pumped with his fingers and I came in is hand, a white light flashing across my eyes as I arched my back and tossed my head to and fro from the most amazing orgasm ever! He licked me till there were no more juices.

"You taste delicious!"

I blushed and rolled him over onto his back, he obliged as I straddled him.

"Your turn," I gave him a cheeky wink and smiled. He looked nervous for a split second but soon gave me the crooked smile I know and love.

I began by tormenting his chest as he had done to me. I kissed, nibbled and licked him; I could feel his arousal pushing into my centre.

I travelled south down his beautiful body and I could feel the pulse at my core about to explode with excitement and desire. Edward had his eyes closed but by the time I had stroked the waistline of his boxers a little too long he begged me to move on. Pleading with his dazzling eyes.

"Bella please my love, I can't take this."

I felt bad for teasing him so I took hold of his member, which at the point was like steel, and I stroked the tip flicking my tongue out to taste him. It was wired at first the sensation of him in my mouth but I soon got a rhythm and began to bob my head up and down.

He was moaning and squirming under me.

"Oh Bella don't stop!"

I began to suck hard especially at his head where I could taste pre-cum and it was sweet.

I used my hand to massage his abs and thighs all the time sucking as hard as I could. He moved his hands from my shoulders and gripped the metal bed post. I heard a loud crunch and Edward moaned louder than ever! His liquid filling my mouth and I swallowed greedily. He was shaking underneath me and I kissed him with all the passion and love I had.

I pulled away and stared at him deeply, his eyes were a slight orange colour.

"Edward make love to me," I whispered.

"Are you sure. I don't want to hurt you ever."

"I'm ready, and its going to hurt the first time no matter where I am or how strong I am." And with that he flipped us over so that I was under him. He positioned himself at my entrance, and with one last smile of encouragement from me he pushed forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters as they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

"I'm ready, and its going to hurt the first time no matter where I am or how strong I am." And with that he flipped us over so that I was under him. He positioned himself at my entrance, and with one last smile of encouragement from me he pushed forward.

I winced from the pain but made Edward continue.

"Keep going I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't it was very uncomfortable at first. Edward continued gently, and soon the pain was no more. The friction that was building up between us was amazing, my body was glowing I could feel it. Our bodies as one as he thrust into me and my hips eagerly bounced into him.

Edward moaned when I rubbed my legs up his and back down again stroking. It felt like I was on cloud nine, the room was spinning and I could feel my second climax of the night coming. I moaned and begged Edward to go faster, screaming his name.

"Bella," he panted, "you're amazing." He thrust into me hard and fast I couldn't take it any more.

"Ohh, Edward!" I could feel his icy liquid filling me as he moaned and grunted my name. My walls tightened again and I whimpered his name.

He collapsed onto the bed and pulled me onto of him, we lay there for what seemed like hours. Just welling in pure bliss.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, my angle." I blushed and he kissed me hard with as much love as he could.

**Sorry it's so short. But i got my chapters and paragraphing wrong, what can i say im a first timer. I will hopefully be writing some more stories soon (maybe in EPOV). Thank you all so much for the reveiws!**

**love candy x x**


End file.
